May December
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: KakaSaku drabbles of various ratings. #46 posted. The word count on this site is ridiculous; all drabbles are 100 words, I swear! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. I Can Hear You Better Like This

Drabble #1

Rated: K

Summary: It's the best form of communication. This was based off of a cute KakaSaku picture I saw.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?"

The Copy Ninja stood several yards away pressing a paper cup, with a string attached, to his ear.

"Sakura, have you started talking yet?" He called over to her.

"Yes; I guess this doesn't really work."

"I think it's all in the execution."

He detached the string and placed it over the left side of his chest.

"What are you doing?" The kunoichi tilted her head curiously.

He tapped the cup against his ear emphatically.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into the cup.

Kakashi's eye creased happily. "I can hear you better like this."


	2. Physical Therapy

Drabble #2

Rated: K+

Summary: Kakashi knows how to work the system.

* * *

Kakashi was never one for hospitals; however, the line running down the street drew him in.

"Haruno-san seems busy today." A medic commented.

Kakashi eyed Sakura's appointment book to find it full of shinobi with minor injuries. He raised a curious eyebrow when he noticed her uniform revealed quite a bit of cleavage and thigh.

They exchanged cheery greetings and parted ways.

The next morning Sakura checked her appointment book and found messy printed characters reading "Hatake Kakashi" overtaking the pages for the next few months.

The reason for visit, written in equally untidy scrawl, was listed as "physical therapy."


	3. Pretend

Drabble #3

Rated: K

Summary: Sakura accepts denial.

* * *

As a genjutsu type kunoichi, Haruno Sakura never entertained the idea of illusions. Even before Sasuke left Konoha, she firmly believed that her love for him would be returned if she tried hard enough.

But when Kakashi was brought into the hospital, after Naruto had defeated Pein, in critical condition and with an unknown chance of recovery— she faltered.

Tears came to her eyes and her heart suddenly longed for him with more feeling than any she had had for Sasuke.

Sakura took her sensei's limp, calloused hand into hers and decided, just for a little while, she would pretend.


	4. Manners

Drabble #4

Rated: M

Summary: Sakura is a stickler for manners… sometimes.

* * *

It always irritated Sakura when Kakashi slurped his soup, but it wasn't his fault; he couldn't help that he had to eat so quickly.

The silver haired jounin felt pulling his mask up and down rapidly without revealing his face was more of a priority than proper eating habits.

Although it was hypocritical of her since she liked to bury her face in his lap to lick and suck his cock — bobbing, deepthroating and slurping as loudly as she could.

Despite the irony of the situation, the Copy Ninja didn't mind that, in sexual situations, Sakura threw out her manners.


	5. Creaking

Drabble #5

Rated: T

Summary: Not even Naruto is fooled that easily.

* * *

As Konoha's Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto was known to be rather naïve.

Even at sixteen he still expected Santa Claus to come tumbling down his chimney on Christmas Eve and has told people of his secret dream of inventing a jutsu to visit the moon so he could have a sample of the rabbit made rice cakes that it's so famous for.

But no amount of naïveté could make the Kyuubi container believe that the aging bed springs in Kakashi and Sakura's shared inn room were the only thing responsible for the loud, rhythmic creaking.


	6. Corrupted

Drabble #6

Rated: T

Summary: Kakashi has been a bad influence on Sakura.

* * *

Sometimes Kakashi wondered if he was tainting Sakura in some way. The beginning of their time together was a bit rocky, especially with their age gap and previous teacher-student relationship.

The Copy Ninja was a known pervert and Sakura seemed like the innocent Hokage's apprentice.

However, the night that Sakura used the Mystic Palm Jutsu to temporarily paralyze the jounin's limbs and sever the flow of chakra in his body, he became much more suspicious of her innocence.

But when she did so in order to shave his nether regions with a kunai, Kakashi knew—she had been thoroughly corrupted.


	7. Turn Away

Drabble #7

Rated: K

Summary: She just can't keep her eyes off of him.

* * *

Sakura always hated blushing. The way the pink tinge would creep up her face to match her hair made her look too much like an under ripened cherry for her tastes.

Sakura liked to hide her face in any way, whether it be by breaking eye contact or by brushing her hair towards her face.

She didn't understand how Kakashi could make her blush though; sometimes it took an intense gaze and other times it took a friendly eye crease.

But Sakura never hid from these, and it would make her run headlong into things—she just couldn't turn away.


	8. Kakashi's Favorite Jutsu

Drabble #8

Rated: K+

Summary: Cock-blocking – Kakashi-style.

* * *

Sakura could hardly believe this was happening; Sasuke was with her and the intensity in his eyes said that he wanted her.

This was right and she knew it, but it didn't feel that way.

A kiss would fix that right?

She closed her eyes and leaned in. The puff of smoke she felt made her tingle, but her eyes widened when she felt masked lips against hers and powerful arms pulling her into a knee weakening kiss.

"Kakashi-sensei? How...?"

"Better than you expected?"

Sakura blushed and nodded silently.

The Substitution Jutsu had always been one of Kakashi's favorite jutsu.


	9. Give Me Strength

Drabble #9

Rated: T

Summary: Sakura is an overachiever in all areas.

* * *

Seduction tactics were frequently practiced between Kakashi and Sakura—so much that it had become a contest between them. The Copy Ninja's experience gave him the advantage, easily coercing the medic into bed.

Sakura, however, was nothing if not a fast learner, something that Kakashi was reminded of after returning from an ANBU mission.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's grey eye grew wide.

She was dressed in a sailor fuku with a plaid skirt short enough to reveal a pink thong peeking from the hem and a tight blouse ending just above her navel.

"Kami-sama." He groaned tortuously. "_Give me strength_."


	10. CPR

Drabble #10

Rated: K+

Summary: Sakura always keeps up with her studies.

* * *

"Did you need something, Sakura?"

"A favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need to practice a medical jutsu and I thought you could help me, sensei."

"A medical jutsu?"

"Well, it's not really a jutsu since it doesn't use any chakra, but it is something that all medics should know how to do."

"Well, what do I have to do?"

"Just lie down… and take off your mask."

"That's where I draw the line, Sakura."

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei! Do you want me to lose my apprenticeship with Tsunade-shishou?"

"But…I…"

"Kakashi-sensei, please?"

"Hmm, what is this technique even called?"

"C.P.R."


	11. The Only Thing She's Missing

Drabble #11

Rated: K

Summary: Kakashi knew he would complete her.

* * *

Kakashi lowered _Icha Icha Tactics_ from his view to watch Sakura and Sasuke spar. It wasn't often that they did this, but since the Uchiha's return he wanted to reconnect with his old team.

The Copy Ninja smirked at Sasuke's expression when Sakura's fist opened the earth beneath him; the shock allowed the medic's chakra infused knuckles to brush against the Uchiha's shoulder, dislocating it.

"You shouldn't underestimate me next time, Sasuke-kun."

The jounin watched on, beaming with pride. Sakura had become stronger, more beautiful and skilled and even cleverer; she was almost perfect.

"I'm the only thing she's missing."


	12. Broken

Drabble #12

Rated: K

Summary: The pieces would always fall in place.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were the perfect match.

They were clever, skilled and considered, even with Kakashi's mask, attractive.

But even they had their flaws.

Kakashi wore his more openly in the form of his shamelessness, obvious lies and chronic tardiness.

Sakura kept hers hidden, revealing to few her secret insecurities and inferiority complex.

Kakashi lost the ones that mattered most and Sakura trusted her heart with the wrong man.

By being together, Kakashi gained a precious person and Sakura found a place for her heart.

They didn't fit together because they fixed each other, but because they were already broken.


	13. Suffocating

Drabble # 13

Rated: K+

Summary: It was like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

_Hatake Kakashi_

There were few who ever thought that his name would be carved into the Memorial Stone; Haruno Sakura being one of them.

It puzzled her as to how much the death of her old sensei affected her and began spending her time at the Memorial Stone, wallowing in her anguish.

She had become so lost in her thoughts that she was often late to work and meetings.

Her eyes locked onto his name etched into the stone, thinking about what could have been.

"Sakura?" It seemed that Ino had found her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Suffocating."


	14. Stronger Than Anyone Thought

Drabble #14

Rated: K+

Summary: Sakura knows how to crack that whip, in secret, of course.

* * *

Rumors spread around Konoha; the impossible had happened – Hatake Kakashi had been whipped.

People watched him, looking for signs of change.

However his nose continued to be buried in _Icha Icha Tactics _while being hours late for appointments and often told stories about puppies in burning buildings several towns over.

The only proof was held by the Konoha General store's clerk who often witnessed Kakashi purchasing Floral Green shampoo and conditioner, cucumber-melon shaving gel and tampons, and only kept his silence because of threats of exploding tags in personal places.

It seemed that Sakura's charms were stronger than anyone thought.


	15. You Told Me So

Drabble #15

Rated: K+

Summary: Kakashi isn't the most discreet drunk.

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

"_What_?"

"I'm _borrrred._"

"Are you still drunk?"

"Umm…_noooo._"

"Go to sleep."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"…I don't wanna say."

"_Kakashi-sensei._"

"…I drank three triple espressos."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Who told you not to do that?"

"…You did."

"Why?"

"I would stay up all night."

"So whose fault it is that you can't sleep?"

"Not mine! I was drunk!"

"Run around the village to burn off your energy."

"Ehh… I know a _better_ way for me to burn off energy."

"Forget it."

"But…I can't."

"…"

"…"

"Say it then."

"….no."

"Then forget it."

"…"

"…"

"You told me so."


	16. Breathless

Drabble #16

Rated: T

Summary: He knew how to push Sakura's buttons.

* * *

A lustful tingle crawled up her spine when he gently tugged her bottom lip with his teeth.

His lips teased hers, tenderly brushing them together then pulling away, suckling her lower lip.

She was forced to take the initiative, crushing their mouths together.

His tongue slid between her teeth, caressing her tongue, luring it into his mouth.

An unbearable heat rose within her as the appendage continually stroked hers.

She moaned his name, eager for the dominating impact of his tongue.

He slowly pulled away with a smug smirk, satisfied where this was going.

Kakashi could always leave Sakura breathless.


	17. Icha Icha Paradise

Drabble #17

Rated: K+

Summary: Like father, like son.

* * *

_Angry._

It was an emotion Kakashi had plenty of experience with; after all, Sakura was his girl.

Her levels of anger ranged from miffed to apocalyptic and there was this fiery glint in her eye whenever she was apocalyptic.

So far, Kakashi had only experienced that glint twice in his lifetime.

The first was when he admitted to spilling her birth control and haphazardly replacing the pills which caused Sakura to become pregnant at seventeen.

The last was when she created a Kakashi-shaped hole in the wall; just minutes after their son, Obito, uttered his first words: "_Icha Icha Paradise."_


	18. Hints

Drabble #18

Rated: K+

Summary: The Copy Ninja doesn't always like to be subtle.

* * *

Their flirtation was a subtle one.

Teams 7 and 10 were celebrating a completed joint mission at a bar— Kakashi, Asuma and their underage subordinates.

The Copy Ninja's free arm fell from the top the booth behind her to land around the small of her back as he reached for his drink.

Sakura used his knee as leverage to lean forward to grab some peanuts.

Kakashi's fingers squeezed her side.

Sakura's slid up his thigh.

He leaned her back along the length of the booth and kissed her deeply.

His eye formed a happy crescent.

"I ran out of hints."


	19. Liar

Drabble #19

Rated: K+

Summary: Kakashi likes things out in the open.

* * *

"Come on." Kakashi's eye creased teasingly. "Say it."

"Get away from me." Sakura tried to swat him away.

"Usually when you find other people attractive you want them to stay."

"Well, I'm different now."

"And that's why I like you."

She blushed. "_Sensei…_"

"Just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

"…"

"…"

"Really?"

"Shinobi's honor." He held up a salute.

"Fine; I think you're very sexy, Kakashi-sensei."

"Now, wasn't that refreshing?" He replied cheerfully.

"Sure." Sakura felt a vein in her temple throb.

"So… when are we going out?"

"What?! You said you'd leave me alone!"

He shrugged. "I'm a liar."


	20. Beautiful

Drabble #20

Rated: K

Summary: Kakashi has seen a lot of things in his life, but nothing compared to this.

* * *

Kakashi had been to the far reaches of the world, to all eight Lands and to every hidden village in one capacity or another.

He had seen the sunrise in the far east and the sunset in the lands of the west.

The Copy Ninja experienced the first snow in Yukigakure, hanami in Konohagakure, the meteor showers in Hoshigakure and the auroras in Kumogakure.

They were incredible visions; the best the world had to offer.

But when Sakura was brought to him fully dressed in her kimono at their wedding – he knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful.


	21. Earplugs

Drabble # 21

Rated: T

Summary: If the rent wasn't so cheap, Ino would've moved out a long time ago.

* * *

"_Asuma-sensei…" Ino moaned. "Wh-what about Kurenai-sensei?"_

"_Shh…" He whispered. "Tonight is about you…"_

_The blonde closed her eyes and sighed._

_She opened them to find herself at the Ninja Academy with a scarecrow at the front of her class._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Yes, sensei!" Sakura appeared beside her._

"_Ugh, suck up."_

"_That's really good!" Another Sakura appeared. "Please, don't stop!"_

_The scarecrow pounded the desk repeatedly to gain order._

Ino opened her eyes to hear the pounding coming from her wall.

Sakura's moans of, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" and, "Oh God, more!" followed immediately.

Ino groaned. "I've got to get some earplugs."


	22. You Awake?

Drabble #22

Rating: T

Summary: Kakashi doesn't always find Sakura to be very cute — sort of the flipside to #15.

* * *

Predicting Sakura's drunken moods was one of Konoha's greater mysteries.

Kakashi was able to deduce that if she was excited, she would become playful and child-like but if she was angry or depressed then no one was safe.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!"

The feel of her weight bouncing up and down along his waist told him that she had been out for a celebratory drink.

Normally, Sakura straddling him and chanting his name was his third favorite position, unfortunately this time, they weren't naked.

"What?" His Sharingan opened blearily, the tomoe swirling in annoyance.

Her eyes creased happily.

"You awake?"


	23. Taking a Break

Drabble #23

Rated: T

Summary: Sakura and _Inner Sakura_ comment on their sensei.

* * *

Sakura sighed as chakra flickered around her hands; she hit a wall in her training again.

Low chakra reserves were her excuse to watch Kakashi train; she swore that the tomoe in his Sharingan had changed a few times.

'Doesn't the heat affect him?'

_Maybe he'll take his shirt off…_

'I should work harder too.'

_And his pants…_

'I wonder what he's doing with his Sharingan.'

_His messy hair looks so sexy._

'Will I ever be as strong as Kakashi-sensei?'

_Shannaro! He's as hot as FUCK; we should jump him if he gets into range!_

'Ugh, I'm taking a break.'


	24. Out to Lunch

Drabble #24

Rating: M

Summary: Kakashi can eat anywhere.

* * *

Shizune sighed; the shuffling in the office signaled that Tsunade was looking for her sake.

She was surprised to find Sakura at the desk, red-faced and clutching the edges of the table.

"Sakura-chan?" Shizune questioned. "What are you …?"

"Shi-shizune-san!" Sakura gasped. "Tsunade-sa-sama i-is at the hos-hos-pita-hospital waiting for y-you!"

"Right," Shizune looked concerned. "Oh, have you seen Kakashi-senpai? I have a message for him."

"Oh, umm…" Sakura's eyes moved downward.

The Copy Ninja looked up at her devilishly from beneath the desk, continuing to violently delve his tongue in and out of her wet slit.

"H-he's ou-out to lunch."


	25. Daddy

Drabble #25

Rated: T

Summary: We all know how sensitive Kakashi is about his age.

* * *

Kakashi stood rooted on the spot, dumbfounded and appalled.

"Would you like a room for you and your daughter, sir?"

Sakura snorted; this mission was going to be even more fun than she thought.

"I…" The Copy Ninja growled.

"Otou-san," Sakura tugged at his sleeve. "What's going on?"

"Yes," Kakashi glared. "…one room for me and _my daughter_."

"Alright, I'll have someone take your backpacks."

"We're fine." He snapped. "Let's go, Sakura."

Her grinned turned into a blush when Kakashi's husky voice stopped her at the stairs.

"Pull another stunt like that, Sakura, and I'll _show_ you who's your daddy."


	26. Proud of Her

Drabble #26

Rated: K

Summary: She never needed to prove herself to him

* * *

"Sensei…" Sakura absentmindedly brushed her fingers through Kakashi's hair.

She knelt down by his bed. "I wish you could've seen me; Chiyo-sama helped but I think that I fought well and I think that you would have been proud."

He remained unresponsive; the chakra depletion left him comatose.

"I'm still behind, but I'll work harder for Sasuke-kun and Naruto… and for you."

"I've missed you." She gently kissed his masked cheek. "Get better soon, sensei; I want you to see me next time."

A gentle smile formed beneath his mask as she left; he had always been proud of her.


	27. Not Anymore

Drabble #27

Rating: K

Summary: Hatake Kakashi is no longer one of a kind.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Kakashi returned from a few drinks celebrating his thirty-first birthday; he wanted Sakura to join but she was feeling queasy and insisted he go without her.

"Hey." The Copy Ninja carefully embraced her from behind. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little…" She whispered.

"What's that?" Kakashi nudged her with his nose.

"An old picture I found." She smiled.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah." She turned to nuzzle his cheek. "Tell me about your family."

"Not much to tell; you're lucky to have someone so unique." He grinned. "I'm the last Hatake around."

Sakura slid Kakashi's hand over her stomach. "Not anymore."


	28. Pass Out

Drabble #28

Rating: T

Summary: Kakashi knows how to recover smoothly – a continuation from #27.

* * *

"Sakura, talk to me."

"You fainted."

"Passed out." He corrected.

"Same thing."

"Passing out is manlier."

"Kakashi-sensei!" She snarled. "You lost consciousness when I told you I was carrying _your_ child!"

"Now, Sakura…"

"…"

He was in deep shit now.

"You know…" He murmured placatingly. "Tsunade-sama should check for residual effects from my Sharingan."

Sakura's eyes widened; she hadn't thought about that.

"And if he's a boy, I thought Obito would be a good name…"

Her expression softened.

"Rin would be nice for a girl, right?"

She broke her silence, "Just don't faint when it's born."

Kakashi's eye creased. "Pass out."


	29. Too Late

Drabble #29

Rated: K

Summary: The Copy Ninja learns a lesson about being late.

* * *

The Copy Ninja ran for his life.

Chakra pulsed from his feet with every leap, extending the length of every jump. For the first time, he knew that he couldn't be late – not for this.

'Damn,' He growled in his head. 'It's already past noon.'

Roof tiles cracked under his feet and with a great leap, he burst into his apartment.

Pink.

The walls, the ceiling, even the kitchen tile was lined with pink.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura walked in from the bedroom. "The painters just left."

Kakashi face faulted.

The medic's eyes creased in a smug smile. "You're too late."


	30. Protection

Drabble #30

Rated: K

Summary:*SPOILER WARNING* It's never too late for a father-son talk – occurs right before Kakashi's resurrection in the manga.

* * *

"You've had quite the life, son." Sakumo smiled ruefully. "I only wish I could've been there…"

"Don't worry about it, oyaji." Kakashi's eye creased.

"It's not too late to talk about proper courting methods though."

"Eh?"

"That young medic you mentioned…"

"Sakura?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose.

"You seem to care about her quite a bit." Sakumo mirrored his son's previous eye crease.

"She's one of my students; of course I…"

"It was clever how you scared off her potential boyfriends, but peeking in on her while she was bathing seems over the top."

Kakashi blushed furiously. "Th-that was for her protection!"


	31. The Middle of the Night

Drabble #31

Rating: K+

Summary: Something is keeping Hatake Obito up at night.

* * *

"Mama?" A silver-haired toddler yanked on Sakura's medic skirt.

"What is it Obito?" She looked at her son from her scrolls.

"Is Papa your teacher?" The faint tomoe glistened in his green eyes.

A side-effect of Kakashi's borrowed Sharingan, she was anxious to see what any others might be.

Sakura smiled gently. "He used to be, a long time ago; why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" The young Hatake's eyes creased in a bright smile. "… because sometimes, when you're in your room, I hear you call him 'sensei' really loud in the middle of the night!"


	32. How You Make Me Feel

Drabble #32

Rating: K

Summary: Kakashi is sick… but in the good way.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm feeling a little weird." Kakashi gazed lazily at her from the examination table.

"Oh?" She looked concerned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm feeling kind of warm and my knees get shaky sometimes…"

That didn't sound good.

"Anything else?" The medic frowned.

"Well, my heart rate goes up at certain times and it's difficult to think coherently."

"Sensei…" Her brows furrowed in worry. "I…I don't know how to diagnose you…"

"Oh that's easy." Kakashi's eyes creased happily. "I'm in love."

Sakura turned pink.

He firmly patted her backside. "I just thought I'd let you know how you make me feel."


	33. Show

Drabble #33

Rating: T

Summary: Sakura picks up a bad habit – I liked the original version much better but it was just too long, but expect something like it in a future oneshot.

* * *

Sakura never thought spying on Kakashi would be so…_hot._

He lay on his bed topless except for his mask and open jounin vest. Her eyes feasted on his bare torso, focusing on the concentration of muscle at his chest and his lickably hard nipples then traveling down to trace the soft lines framing the ripples of his abs.

She almost moaned at the massive tent in his pants that hung so deliciously low on his hips as he read _Icha Icha_.

Kakashi's eyes discreetly flicked out his window, a grin forming beneath his mask – he loved putting on a show.


	34. It Was Love

Drabble #34

Rating: K

Summary: Kakashi muses on his new daughter.

* * *

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask as he held his new-born daughter; he was excited to see her, but he just wasn't great with children in general.

He didn't have much of a hand in raising his son until he was able to throw shuriken, which was mostly due to Sakura's mothering.

The jounin wasn't sure how he felt regarding the mass of pink that was Hatake Rin; maybe slightly annoyed that he wouldn't be having sex for a while but when she reached out to wrap her entire hand around the tip of his finger he knew.

It was love.


	35. He Saw Everything

Drabble #35

Rating: K

Summary: She couldn't hide anything from him, especially her weakness - written because a friend thinks I don't angst enough.  


* * *

"_But the training is more suited for Naruto."_

Kakashi's voice echoed in her head. Sakura's heart clenched and a feeling of inferiority washed over her; it seemed that her initial assumption was right.

'Even after all of this time, with my strength and healing abilities, the things I can do are still insignificant.'

Her back rested against her headboard and she drew her knees up to her chest. With all of his genius, Kakashi couldn't find a way to find something suited for her as well?

She still wasn't good enough, Kakashi could see it; after all, he saw everything.


	36. A Good Excuse

Drabble #36

Rated: K

Summary: Sakura would always be there for her friends.

Written because I can't stand it when authors make Sakura and/or Ino bitches to each other; they're best friends dammit! Oh, and I miss you Asuma-sensei!

* * *

'Why would anyone be here this early?' Kakashi's ears perked as he approached the Memorial Stone.

He caught sight of two kunoichi gathered at its base.

"Asuma-sensei was… he's…" Ino sobbed into her friend's chest.

Sakura pulled her friend closer; her heart ached for her friend and their tears mixed.

'What can I say? If it were Kakashi-sensei…'

When she felt Ino's embrace tighten, Sakura understood – being there would be enough.

Kakashi's head lowered, a proud smile forming; Sakura still remembered his first lesson.

'Obito…Rin… it looks like I'll be late. Don't worry; this time, I've got a good excuse.'


	37. Decisions

Drabble # 37

Rating: T

Summary: A little peek inside the mind of a pervert.

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei, are you ready for class?"_

_Sakura asked in her too short plaid skirt, matching tie, knee-highs and tight blouse, the Konoha insignia emblazoned on her left breast._

"_Kakashi-san, it's time for your check-up."_

_Another Sakura appeared in a tight nurse's uniform ending mid-thigh, the buttons straining to contain her breasts, complete with high heels._

"_Kakashi-sama, your room is a mess!"_

_A third Sakura scolded, wearing a French Maid's uniform with garter belts and fishnet stockings, holding a feather duster._

Kakashi grinned in his sleep; he would definitely get to all three, but which one would be first?

Decisions, decisions…


	38. The Last Laugh

Drabble #38

Rating: K

Summary: Kakashi and his daughter have their first heart-to-heart –my teachers have given me the idea that wives make their husbands do this quite a bit.

* * *

Kakashi lazily woke to a loud wailing.

"Sakura, your daughter needs you."

"Not as much as your daughter needs you, _anata_."

"You should heed the words of your old sensei."

"If you ever want me to call you 'sensei' again, you'll tend to Rin right now."

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding, right?"

Sakura glared.

"Okay, okay… let's not do anything we'll regret later."

Kakashi trudged over to his screaming daughter's crib, lifting her into his arms.

"So that's how it is; you just want some attention, huh?"

Rin cooed.

"Well, wait until you start dating, then we'll see who gets the last laugh."


	39. They Just Happen

Drabble #39

Rating: K

Summary: Sakura understands destiny a little better - 10 points to whoever can guess which song inspired this drabble.  


* * *

Sakura sighed as she slipped under her covers, the stress and tension of the day slowly dissipating from her aching muscles.

She lived a life of blood and loss; it was her destiny after all.

And the medic wondered if fate always made the best decisions.

There was a time when she thought that it would choose Sasuke for her.

Yamato and Sai often hinted that fate bound her to Naruto.

But when Kakashi's arms slid around her and pulled her against his muscled chest, she understood that the best things in life aren't meant to be; they just happen.


	40. Unlucky

Drabble #40

Rating: K

Summary: It figures that the onetime Kakashi isn't injured after a big mission he misses a golden opportunity.

I'm feeling a little iffy about this one, but I just couldn't let the idea go.

Oh and sorry for the lack of updates; school has just been taking up a lot of my time. =\

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled brightly when her teacher entered Ichiraku Ramen with a confused expression. "Naruto is hurt, so Sai and I are deciding on who should feed him."

'Ehh?!' Kakashi snarled inwardly. 'Sakura never offers to feed me!'

The Copy Ninja wedged himself between Sakura and Naruto, "Here, eat up!"

Naruto turned away disgustedly.

"It's odd that you aren't bedridden after a big mission, sensei." Sakura smiled teasingly.

Kakashi's face fell. "Is that how you see me?"

She leaned in to whisper, "I could've fed you later, you know, if you were injured."

'Dammit.' Kakashi blushed. 'I am so unlucky.'


	41. Never Again

Drabble #41

Rating: K

Summary: Sakura goes too far this time.

* * *

"Stay back, Sakura." Kakashi held his hand out defensively.

"We have to do this." She replied, brandishing her kunai.

The Copy Ninja shook his head in disbelief. "I never thought you would sink this low…"

"You're overreacting." The kunoichi stepped forward and rolled her eyes.

Kakashi stumbled back onto his sofa. "Be reasonable."

"You're the…! Ugh, whatever, I'm late for work; we'll talk about this later."

He sighed in relief as he heard the door shut behind her.

"Don't worry Ukki-san." Kakashi cradled his plant behind his legs.

"She won't hurt you." He stroked a half sheared leaf. "Never again."


	42. Never Been Kissed

Drabble # 42

Rating: K

Summary: The third time isn't always the charm – this isn't as angsty as I wanted it to be, but I just don't know how to fix it; I may edit it later.

* * *

Kakashi chuckled at Sakura's blush when he pressed his masked lips against her forehead after the drunken cajoling of some jounin as they walked under the mistletoe during Christmas.

On her sixteenth birthday, due to lack of a real gift, Kakashi kissed her cheek. The awkwardness was broken by Ino's teasing that, "it wasn't a real kiss!"

With a heavy heart, the Copy Ninja lowered his mask and planted his lips on the cold cenotaph, squarely on the freshly carved characters reading _Haruno Sakura._

Regretting every missed opportunity, he knew it was his fault that she had never been kissed.


	43. Apple Juice

Drabble #43

Rating: K

Summary: It's a mental thing.

* * *

"Sakura, how about a drink?" Kakashi shook an unmarked bottle solicitously.

"Sensei, I'm still underage!"

"Well, it was a long mission; it might help you unwind." He shrugged and took a swig from the bottle.

Sakura frowned but after a few drinks, she started to feel the effects.

"S-so…sensei…" She slurred. "Wh-what's with the mas-mask?"

"Habit."

"I-I think that…" She crawled into his lap. "…you would look soooo hot without it."

"Are you drunk?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little." She giggled into his ear.

"You do realize…" He rumbled in response. "… that we've been drinking apple juice?"


	44. Woof, Woof

Drabble #44

Rating: K

Summary: I'm not even going to say anything about it. ;P But there is more than one allusion here.

* * *

Kakashi scratched his head as he walked out of the movie theater with Sakura.

She frowned. "You didn't like it?"

"Why did she pick that sparkly, pasty-faced guy; the werewolf was much cooler."

"That's just how the story goes." The kunoichi laughed.

"But he left." The Copy Ninja raised his eyebrow. "Would you have picked the pale pretty boy?"

"Maybe…" She paused thoughtfully. "… in the beginning, but the wolf grew on me."

He lowered his face to hers. "He _is_ much sexier…"

"And I _am_ more of a dog person."

Kakashi pressed his masked lips to hers. "Woof, woof."


	45. Rain

Drabble #45

Rating: K

Summary: Kakashi likes to plan great moments.

* * *

Sakura finally had a day off; however, the gloomy weather today was dampening her mood for any outdoor activities.

The constant chakra signature darting around behind her everywhere she went wasn't helping matters any either.

"Kakashi-sensei, at least have the decency to mask your chakra!"

"Ah." He emerged and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't think you would mind."

"What are you doing here?"

"I remember you saying that you wanted a great kiss and that the best ones were in the rain."

"So?"

Kakashi pointed up to the darkening clouds. "I'm waiting for it to rain."


	46. Allergies

Drabble #46

Rated: K

Summary: Someone has Sakura's head in the clouds.  


* * *

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan! Hellooo!"

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked and her eyes focused onto her friends.

"Hmm?"

"Pay attention, Sakura; I don't like wasting my time." Sasuke said sharply.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto frowned.

She blushed lightly. "Sorry guys, I'm just…"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Ino admonished. "When a girl drifts off, it means that she's thinking about her ideal man! It's rude to disturb her."

"Is that true, Sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

Her blush deepened. "Maybe…"

* * *

A silver-haired shinobi sneezed beneath the foliage several hundred kilometers away.

"Are you alright, senpai?" Tenzou raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi nodded. "It must be allergies."


	47. Looking at the Moon

Drabble #47

Rated: K

Summary: She would always be wherever he was. [Inspired by Bruno Mars – Talking to the Moon]

* * *

Kakashi's eyes creased gently as he overheard Tenzou try to defend him whenever their subordinates would question why their captain would isolate himself during missions in the tallest tree with his books. Some members of the team would offer vulgar hypotheses and Tenzou would swiftly reprimand them but silently prayed they weren't right.

The Copy Ninja would always smile to himself and tilt his gaze upward to the night sky, looking past the stars, and felt instantly connected to his pink-haired medic because he knew that she would be on the other side, back at home, looking at the moon.


End file.
